At present, the liquid crystal display panel is still the mainstream product of the flat panel display. In order to realize the narrow frame, the slimness and the low cost of the liquid crystal display panel, the development and application of the gate driver on array (GOA) driving circuit are relatively mature. A conventional GOA driving circuit of a liquid crystal display panel generally includes a power IC (integrated circuit), a timing controller, a gamma circuit and a source IC.
The insufficient discharging duration at the instant when the liquid crystal display panel is turned on or turned off will generate a larger instantaneous current. To avoid burnout of respective circuits in the GOA driving circuit when the current is too large, an overcurrent protection function is generally added in the power IC such that as the current of the power IC is larger than a predetermined threshold value, the power IC can be automatically turned off. In the GOA driving circuit according to prior art, a voltage stabilizing capacitor is generally configured at the output end of the power IC to stabilize the voltage output of the power IC. However, since the voltage stabilizing capacitor has charging and discharging function and generates a larger current as charging and discharging. Thus, the overcurrent protection function of the power circuit can be easily triggered at the instant when the liquid crystal display panel is turned on or off to cause a black screen phenomenon of the liquid crystal display panel. However, if the voltage stabilizing capacitor is not configured in the circuit, an irregularly displaying light spot (mura) and a color difference may be caused by noise jitters at the output end during normal display.